


风眼乐园（肆）

by Nekolim



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolim/pseuds/Nekolim





	风眼乐园（肆）

18.

范丞丞没等到黄明昊，冯朵却出现在了他面前，范丞丞沉着一张脸问她：“你来干什么？”

“我……我……对不起……”冯朵说话时都在颤抖，他抓住范丞丞的手臂，最后像是鼓起勇气，声音带着哭腔“黄明昊出车祸了。”

“他在哪？”范丞丞只感觉大脑嗡地一下一片空白，他反过来紧紧抓住冯朵的肩膀，痛得她皱眉。

“我……我也不知道……”

冯朵从小鬼那知道的范丞丞的计划，他本想自己来挽留范丞丞，找了个平时混的熟的小混混去阻止黄明昊来机场，钱给够了什么事都好办，只是没想到那人做法偏激，竟直接让黄明昊出了车祸，冯朵在来机场的路上接到对方的通知时，只觉被吓得六神无主，她本意并不想伤害黄明昊。

范丞丞打了黄明昊的电话，那边接通了，是医院护士接的电话，告诉了他地点后，范丞丞丢下哭红了眼的冯朵，立马出了机场。

他通知了范进宣，范进宣先他赶到了医院，索性黄明昊伤势并不重，只是右手因为撞击造成骨裂，头部也受了轻伤正昏迷着。

黄明昊又一次因为自己受伤了，好像自己带给他的一直都是伤害，范丞丞不敢去面对虚弱着躺在病床上的人，只能守在病房外。

范进宣坐到他旁边，拍拍他的背：“你弟弟没事，不要太担心。”

“爸爸虽然不知道你们在闹什么矛盾，但我看得出来你们都很重视彼此，可能你会恨爸爸当年做的事，但小昊是无辜的，你们终归是有血缘关系的兄弟，我还是希望你们能好好相处。”

范丞丞只觉得听完心里面更是一团乱，可能他们之间最大的隔阂就是兄弟关系，但是只要黄明昊愿意，他就可以为了他冲破所有阻碍。他不知道该回答些什么，毕竟他们讨论问题的核心不同，他只是点点头。

范丞丞进了病房，看着黄明昊眼里是理不清的情绪，范丞丞才刚握住他的手，那人便皱着眉头，嘴里嗫嚅着什么，范丞丞把耳朵凑近才听清。

“不要走……”

范丞丞不知道该心痛还是欣喜，他低头吻住对方干涩的唇，这时黄明昊睁开眼，对上了范丞丞的，过一会泪水充盈了他的眼眶，他像小孩子一样呜呜呜地哭出了声。

“我以为你走了……我……我想去找你，可是我也不知道为什么就……”他哭得抽抽噎噎，眼泪像金豆一样从眼角滚落。

范丞丞看着着实心疼，一直吻着他的眼角，要不是他手受伤了正打着石膏，范丞丞早就把他搂进怀里。

“不走不走，乖。”

黄明昊哭了一会哭累了，范丞丞在身旁他好像更安心了，没过一会又睡了过去。

第二天醒来，黄明昊怀疑昨晚的一切都是做梦，范丞丞像消失了一样，直到出院的那天，他也没能见到范丞丞，无论他怎么联系都没有收到对方的任何回音。

范进宣请了阿姨专门照顾黄明昊的饮食起居，黄明昊倒是没有什么不满，只是心里面感觉不是滋味，他想起上次自己在家休养的那几天，只要范丞丞在家，绝对会一直守在自己身边待命，甚至不等自己把想法说出口，他就能知道自己要干嘛，他知道范丞丞有多在意自己。

黄明昊知道那天醒来见到范丞丞不是做梦，可他不知道是什么把他们的距离又拉开了。

他不打算一直被这个问题纠结，既然已经说清楚了，那他现在躲着自己又算什么。在家修养了一周后，黄明昊最终没忍住去找他的冲动，他艰难地换着衣服，动作幅度稍大点就疼的他直抽气，最后被自己笨手笨脚气的眼眶都红了，要是范丞丞在的话他也不至于这样。丞丞丞丞丞丞！为什么满脑子都是范丞丞？黄明昊置气地用力推开衣柜，扯下里面挂着的浅灰色棉服，一边穿着，一边就只能披在肩上。

他跟打电话跟范进宣说了一声，顾不得他放不放心便出了门，到了之前小鬼告诉他的那栋公寓楼，他找到了范丞丞的房间门口，敲了门也没得到回应，他本想发信息跟他讲，但又怕他因此不回来，只好干站在门口等着。

他出来的时候没注意看天气，外套里只一件薄薄的白色短T，裤脚下露出白白的一截脚踝，冻得皮肤都变得粉粉的，他冷的直哈气，最后蹲下缩成小小一团。十一点多了也没见范丞丞的人影，他困的眼皮直打架，小心翼翼地把受伤的那只手揣进怀里，另一只手放在膝盖上，侧着脸把毛绒绒的脑袋枕了上去挤出了嘟嘟嘴，最后寒冷不敌睡意。

19.

范丞丞完全想不到黄明昊会来找自己，还没走近远远就看见门口一个大团子，他以为是找错家门的宠物犬，可又觉得哪里不对劲，打开楼层的触摸灯才看清那是一个人，而且不是别人，正是自己的宝贝弟弟黄明昊。

范丞丞刚从外面回来，携带着屋外的冷空气，周身还冒着寒气，他蹲下身看着那人睡得沉沉的，身子因为怕冷微微颤抖，他好像被冻到鼻塞，只能用嘴巴呼吸，惹得范丞丞心疼。黄明昊被挤压得肉嘟嘟的脸颊像个粉团子让范丞丞忍不住想戳一下，但又怕自己的手会冰到他，就低头亲上了他的唇，片刻后那人就因为呼吸困难迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼。

“你回来了。”他显然还不太清醒，原本想要兴师问罪的气势暂时被困意压住。

范丞丞避开他右手上的伤处，把人半抱着从地上扶起，开门将他带进屋内。范丞丞倒了开水端给黄明昊让他喝了驱寒，然后把人带进浴室。

“先洗个热水澡暖暖身子。”

黄明昊被带进浴室的时候还有点懵，他想说的话还没说，怎么反倒按着范丞丞的流程在走了。但又想想洗完澡再说也不是不行，只好兴致不高地哦了一声。

他干瞪着范丞丞等着他出去，可范丞丞却从里面把门关上，然后走近他，黄明昊紧张到吞咽口水都变得费力，发出清晰的咕嘟声，他被逼的无路可退，后背抵到冰冷的瓷壁上时冷的一激灵。

“我自己可以洗，你先出去好不好。”他知道对方答应他的可能性不大，但还是试探性的问了。

范丞丞低头轻柔吻了下他的唇像在安抚他紧张的心，“乖，哥哥帮你。”

黄明昊就好像被下蛊，乖乖任由他帮自己脱着T恤，他的动作温柔，每一下都会小心避着他的伤处，全身褪得只剩一件三角裤的时候，黄明昊下意识地揪住了裤腰。

“这样就可以了……”

暧昧在空气中弥漫，范丞丞再次吻上了他的唇，舌头轻而易举地探进了对方的口中，黄明昊的心跳加速，空气像要被对方吻尽一般，他被吻得软了身子发出轻轻的哼哼声，原本放在裤腰上的左手也松开了。

圆润挺翘的臀部是黄明昊身上唯一肉多的地方，范丞丞的大手隔着棉质的布料揉着他的臀肉，然后再将他的内裤褪到了大腿上。粉嫩的花茎和饱满的臀肉暴露在空气中，黄明昊微微睁眼，唇齿交缠的咂咂水声戛然而止，他回过神来，才发现自己的手竟已经顺其自然的勾着范丞丞的脖子，要不是因为借着对方的力，他应该早就软倒在地上了。

黄明昊发现自己可耻地硬了，他耳朵发烫，眼神飘忽，羞窘得呆立在原地，手臂也从范丞丞的脖子上滑落。范丞丞好像并没在意这个事，继续拉下他还停留在大腿处的内裤，黄明昊乖乖配合抬起膝盖让自己身上唯一的遮蔽布料被除去。范丞丞打开花洒调好水温帮他淋着身子，温热的水流一部分经停锁骨窝，其余继续向下浇灌着胸前的红莓。

完全淋湿后，范丞丞帮他打着泡泡，沐浴球搓到胸前的肌肤时，范丞丞将力度放的更轻，网状质感摩擦着他娇嫩的软粒，在白色的泡沫里若隐若现，像积雪中的落梅颤巍巍地挺立着。

黄明昊的心跳频率变得更不正常，最终范丞丞还是将手覆上他硬挺的粉茎，这一下让他几乎要缺氧。

“唔……”黄明昊没忍住蹦出了舒服的音节。

“你的小兄弟硬了这么久，不解决对身体不好。”范丞丞坏笑着将他的粉茎整根圈住开始小幅度地套弄。

“不……啊……”黄明昊轻轻推拒着他。

“乖乖享受就行了，会舒服的。”范丞丞坐在马桶盖上将他搂进怀里，也不顾他身上的泡沫蹭了自己一身。

借着沐浴露的润滑，范丞丞加快了套弄的速度，黄明昊难耐地把脸埋进范丞丞的肩窝里，随着欲望的攀升，一连串的轻吟从他的口中倾泻而出。

“啊……不行了……哈啊……哥哥……”

黄明昊射了，原本绷紧的身子也软在范丞丞怀里，他还处在恍惚中，范丞丞怕他着凉，将他冲洗干净，裹着浴巾抱到了床上。他找出了睡衣帮黄明昊穿好后又进了浴室。他需要泄火，能忍住不把人吃干抹净用尽了他所有的耐力。

冲完澡出来的范丞丞见黄明昊正靠坐在床上打盹，脑瓜子一歪一歪的，范丞丞笑着走过去横抱着他将他放平躺好。

“我不困……”黄明昊眼睛都没睁，说梦话一样幽幽吐出这句。

“你困了，快睡觉。”范丞丞宠溺地捏捏他的脸颊。

“我还要找范丞丞……算账……不困……”

“睡饱了才有精神打他，醒了再说。”

“也……也行……睡觉……”

范丞丞见他下一秒立马睡死过去，忍不住又啃了一下他可爱的肉唇，这小家伙怎么总是那么可爱。

范丞丞睡在他左侧，看他睡得安心，心里是说不出的怜惜和满足。其实他不是有意躲着黄明昊，他知道自己以喜欢的名义做了许多伤害他的事。包括这次用离开来测试他的反应，结果让他又一次因为自己躺在病床上。他也不知道到底做的对不对，离开他身边的这几天，他一直陷入自我纠结中，见到黄明昊只会让他更加陷入自责。

直到天明他也没能入睡，抛开脑子里的一切思绪，他专心欣赏黄明昊恬静的睡颜，对方好像有感应，悠悠的睁开眼。

“跟我回家好不好。”刚醒的困倦让他的声音都变得黏黏糊糊的，像咬着奶嘴牙牙学语的小奶包。

范丞丞整颗心都被软化了，“好，多睡会，醒了就回家。”

范丞丞张开手臂，黄明昊自然而然地把睡得毛毛躁躁的脑袋枕在了他的肩窝处又睡了个回笼觉。

20.

范丞丞搬回家后，黄明昊觉得自己快退化成蚕蛹宝宝了，吃饭的时候范丞丞要喂他，上下楼的时候范丞丞要抱他，看电视的时候范丞丞就搂着他帮他调频道，看的晚了就直接黄明昊就直接窝在那人腿上睡着了。虽然一开始还是觉得怪不好意思的，但习惯是个可怕的东西，像生活被裹上了糖衣，只尝到了甜蜜。

有范丞丞的照顾，黄明昊的伤恢复得极快，总算是在新年到来之前把石膏拆了。黄明昊觉得范丞丞这几天很不正常，总是在看手机，虽然他表现得不明显，但黄明昊还是感受到了他戒备。这天他们一同一起在客厅看电视，范丞丞又在认真盯着手机屏幕，黄明昊不满地闭着眼睛，等着范丞丞去厕所的空当，他偷瞄了一眼桌子上的手机，屏幕上正停留在查机票的页面，黄明昊地心一下沉谷底。

黄明昊要上楼的时候，范丞丞刚拉着他的手就被他甩开，气呼呼地往楼上去，范丞丞只感觉摸不着头脑，只好跟在后面，进了房间他从后面搂住正在发脾气的人，过了一会才发现正细细地抽泣着。将人转过来才发现眼眶湿润，黄明昊生气地一头撞向他的胸，不想让他看到自己哭鼻子的样子，可是眼泪还是忍不住啪嗒啪嗒地掉。

“怎么了。”范丞丞慌了手脚，不知道自己做了什么事。

“你是不是又要偷偷离开！”

“嗯？笨蛋你在说什么？”范丞丞听他哭的凶了讲话都在打嗝，心疼的拍拍他的背。

“又要敷衍我！你知道自己很自私吗，只顾自己的想法，你有真正了解过我吗。你以为我讨厌你，你以为我恨不得你离我远远的。”

“我……”范丞丞刚想再次开口问个清楚，好跟他解释，但这人难得强硬一次直接打断了他的话。

“听我讲完！你离开那么久又突然闯进我的生活，还带着你之前的霸道和蛮不讲理，我一开始也以为自己有够讨厌你，但是一切慢慢变得不一样了，我真的很害怕，我怕自己对你动感情，可是害怕也没用。”

“后来我开始担心，我们是有血缘关系的兄弟，就算同性恋能被宽容，但是我们这样的算什么，我不停告诫自己，反正我们也不会有结果，无论如何不能有任何回应。可是那天你突然说你要走了，我心里就只有一个声音，留住他。”

“但是你呢，你还是那么自私，你自以为在为我好，等我醒来你又不见了，可是我却开始陷入混乱，我甚至不想去想以后会怎么样，有个恶魔一样的声音一直在对我说，既然已经糟糕了，那就糟糕到底吧……”

黄明昊歇斯底里地把这些话说完，嗓子都已经哭哑了，

“傻瓜，我不离开，谁说我要偷偷离开的。”范丞丞抱着他说话的语气都变得轻柔。

“那你在看机票又是怎么回事？不是要出国吗？”

“我只是在计划一下我们过几天的旅游路线而已，本来是想给你惊喜的，没想到让我们宝贝误会了，对不起。”

“……”黄明昊一下子没了声音，羞耻蔓延到了脚趾头，所以害他掏心掏肺讲了这些话，到头来竟然只是一个误会，而且明显无理取闹的人是他。

“我怎么就那么喜欢你呢。”范丞丞捧着他的脸用指腹抹着他的小花脸，然后开始啄吻着他的唇。

范丞丞决定新年带黄明昊去日本旅游，这段时间他上网查看了各种攻略和地图，最后终于敲定结果。本来是想作为一个惊喜，没想到被小傻瓜看去了蛛丝马迹便胡思乱想。好在解释清楚了，还听到了他的真心话，范丞丞觉得这个误会很值。

飞行时间按原计划，到达温泉旅馆的时候已经是晚上，范丞丞订了一间附有小露天泉池的房间，柜员在用英文给他们讲解时，范丞丞就帮黄明昊翻译，他看起来十分兴奋，像到了游乐场的小朋友。

到了房间的时候，黄明昊就四处走动摸摸看看，范丞丞则在一边稍微收拾着行李，房间在的小温泉池四周有半人高的围墙，围住了房客的隐私，却挡不住户外的好光景，远近的景色尽收眼底。

因为天色已晚，他们决定明天再出门，在周边用过晚餐，便又回到了旅馆。黄明昊兴奋地拉着范丞丞一起去泡温泉，范丞丞觉得他好笑但又可爱至极。

热气熏得黄明昊脸上泛起酡红，白皙的胸膛上凝结的水珠一颗一颗滑落，暖黄的灯光衬的氛围旖旎，范丞丞呼吸一窒，将人搂进自己怀中。对方嫩滑的后背贴在自己炙热的胸口，范丞丞一口含住他的耳垂，惹得那人轻喘出声，他旋过修长的脖颈，与范丞丞唇齿相交，突然又想起什么似的，着迷地舔吻他颈间两颗黑瞿石般的印记。

他使坏地探向范丞丞的胯间，隔着布料轻柔抚摸他的早已肿胀的硕大，范丞丞抓住他的作乱的手，呼吸都变得深沉，“你知道自己在干嘛吗。”

黄明昊嘴角一挑，“吃掉我吧。”

——TBC——


End file.
